


Where it is warm

by technicolorCarbon



Series: The House That Is [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta!Soup, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypsestuck, Australia, California, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Gore, Heroin, Lazy Days, M/M, Marijuana, Mexico, Multi, Murder, New York, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Texas, Washington, Zombies, Zombiestuck, and it's horrible, and john likes killing a bit too much, but perfect, except it's only betas, summertime, they kill humans as well as zombies by the way, they're maybe a little lot bit crazy, trickstery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slits the blonde's throat, and Dave stares down at the dent he'd put in his brother's head. "So much for being a ninja."</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It's not real. </i></p><p> </p><p>He twists the blade in his father's stomach, then sits on the countertop with Dave and eats a sandwich as a zombie starts on dad's leg. "They work fast, don't they."</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It's not real. </i></p><p> </p><p>Rose's mother is in the bathtub, and her martini glass is next to her. There's arsenic on the counter, and Rose says she must have mistaken it for gin. "What a pity," she murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It's not real. </i></p><p> </p><p>Jade is on the beach with her grandpa and Bec, and she smiles when they come to stand with her, gagging on the stench of rotting flesh. Maggots spill out of his eye sockets, and Bec sniffs at them. "Geez," she says. "Took you guys long enough."</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It's not real. </i></p><p> </p><p>The apocalypse started approximately three and a half months ago, and it's the best thing that ever happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it is warm

**Author's Note:**

> I should hope I don't have to tell you to be mindful of the tags, but I will nevertheless. Please, please, please: Don't read this is you can't handle zombies and general horrific circumstances.
> 
> John is 17, Rose is 18, and Dave and Jade are 19. The apocalypse started approximately three and a half months ago.

( _one_ )

Jade stops by the corpse, peers at the face, wiggles her fingers at the gaping holes in his chest and stomach.

Bec sniffs at intestines and Rose pretends not to notice.

            “Jade,” he says, and the air wavers in front of him, shimmers.

            Her foot is on his head, and now she’s pressing those heels into him, there’s a wet sound and a crack and a squelch and she’s standing in brains and the crushed skull of her next door neighbour.

            “It’s not real,” Dave says.

            “It’s not real.”

 

( _two_ )

            His dad hasn’t been home in weeks.

            Or has it been months?

            All he knows is the world’s gone mad, they’re hunting humans and hunting others and they’re all drowning in heat and Jade crushes skulls and it’s summer like it’s never been before.

            “Let’s go to California,” Dave says, and Jade throws a can of soup at him.

            “It’s warm there.”

 

( _three_ )

            They’re all dead, just as dead as Washington and New York and Australia and the rest of the screwed up world, and they surf and steal food and smoke and drink and have the teenage summer everyone dreams of.

            He wakes up one day in the middle of a tangle of limbs, all dusky brown and honeyed pale and white, and wonders when everything got so perfect.

            It takes the end of the world to satisfy.

 

( _four_ )

            Jade gets sick, and they feed her to Bec.

            She’s back the next day, and everything is an acid dream.

 

( _five_ )

            Everything is false.

            “Nothing is real,” he says, and he means it.

            “It’s all a lie.”

            “It’s not real.”

 

( _six_ )

            They find one after three months, a shambling corpse, rotting but dry, tongue all but falling out of it’s head.

            Their first live one.

            She used to be pretty, he thinks, and Dave cracks her femur with a baseball bat.

            “Kill it,” Jade commands.

            “Show it how to hurt.”

            Rose is the one who grabs a fistful of hair and peels the last bit of skin clinging to her face off

            And then he's there with a brick and she has no ribs now, how did that happen?

            Dave steps on her spine and grinds her face into the curb, mouth tightening at the snap of her jaw breaking and the sight of the brown-black-red blood that spills.

            It smells, and he waits for night.

 

( _seven_ )

            She slides onto him with a moan, and her twin is kissing her hard from behind John.

            He tastes his sister and thinks of honey.

            Dave spills over his stomach and Rose can’t have children, so he lets go inside her and watches the two girls finish each other with their lips.

            It’s crazy days and lazy heat, and everything’s insane and they’re all free.

 

( _eight_ )

            None of them can skate, and he teaches them on ice with bodies trapped beneath.

            Children who’d devoured their parents-

            Parents clutching at raw pieces of meat, crying over horrific things that used to be sons and daughters and babies and lovers-

            Jade laughs, and Rose kisses her, and he loves the world.

            They kill at night, and rekill in the day, and spare no one.

            Dad and Bro and Mom and Grandpa said no, but they didn’t say it for long.

            The world is dead, and moaning is the song.

 

( _nine_ )

            He sings to a CD, and the radios have all stopped their autoplayed tracks.

            New music is a dream.

            “It’s not real,” Dave says again, and he puts his cigarette out on his arm.

            Jade and Rose are on the couch and their clothes are on the floor.

            Dave strums the guitar and he sings again.

            “Let’s go see a movie,” he says.

            “God’s moving in your bloodstream, where the cross beats aren’t so slow…”

            He nods to himself, and Dave sings over Jade’s moans.

 

( _ten_ )

            He kills a woman with a two-by-four and a handful of nails, and Dave calls him a sick fucker.

            The crimson blood doesn’t disguise her healthy skin, and Dave takes him against the side of the building behind him.

            Jade leans against Bec on the curb and wonders what Europe is like.

            Rose taps ash off the end of her cigarette and announces that she has to piss.

 

( _eleven_ )

            They meet a survivor. An ex-con in his mid thirties, hiding in a big empty hangar on an even bigger emptier farm, and his white wifebeater makes him laugh. He even says his name is Cameron.

            “I still hate that movie,” Dave says.

            They live with him for a week before he ties the man to a chair and kills him.

            He takes his time, and they have a reward feast of stolen Doritos and apple juice.

            “Feels like home,” Dave says.

            He washes blood off himself in the kitchen sink, and gets a sunburn in his dreams.

            Rose wakes him up by stepping on his stomach and announcing that they’re leaving.

            “I want to go to Mexico,” Jade says.

 

( _twelve_ )

            “Neither of them know how fucked up you are,” Rose is saying, and he sees red. “But I do. And I won’t let you destroy them the way you’ve done to everything else.”

            He tells them she slipped and fell and stabbed herself in the throat.

            Jade saves her life (thank god for all those first-aid courses), but Rose can’t talk anymore.

            He likes it better without her ceaseless babbling anyways.

 

( _thirteen_ )

            Mexico reeks of dead and rotting and feces and more rotting, and Bec tears off a little boy’s leg to eat.

            Jade laughs and pets him, calls him a good dog and goes back to riding Dave.

            Rose cups her throat and tries to whisper.

 

( _fourteen_ )

            He follows behind Jade as she steps in skulls and dances through fields, and no matter what, he can’t just shut his eyes and pretend it’s okay for a while.

            He misses the way things used to be when there was just killing and friends.

 

( _fifteen_ )

            Bec tells them to stop screaming.

            He turns off the chainsaw and steps back to look at his work.

            The wall is crimson, and Dave says it’s not real.

            Nothing is, anymore.

 

( _sixteen_ )

            They’re tangled together again, all tanned skin and bloody lips

            And it’s still not real.

            They go hunting that day, and everything is okay.

            Jade’s merciless and beautiful-

            Dave swings his bat and behind the shades there’s glee-

            Rose lets them get close and crushes skulls with her bare hands and he falls in love with them all over again and when they pick a house for the night it’s all sex and heat and perfection.

            They drink and smoke and laugh and hunt and it’s the teenage summer people only dream of.

 

( _seventeen_ )

            “I hit him with the barrel of my shotgun,” Jade is saying, and he’s sprawled across a couch that used to belong to somebody as Dave rides him lazily.

            “His head cracked like one of his goddamned pumpkins.”

            He thinks this is perfection, when Rose kisses him, all venom and teeth and whiteblack beauty, when Jade joins in the slow lovemaking with a hand and a mouth, when Dave kisses him and whispers love

            He comes with a whisper and it’s more like a prayer.

 

( _eighteen_ )

            They break into a beach house and discover a rust-colored mural on the walls.

            :o)  Do:

            “This kid was fucked up,” Dave says, and Jade laughs like it’s a joke.

            They eat a frozen meal and Dave pisses in the sink.

            He discovers heroin and it is e c s t a s y

            .

 

( _nineteen_ )

            His skin is itching and he can feel the insects, see his skin crawling- he’s burning and they’re all zombies, he’s in hell and heaven is in a needle-

            He overdoses on perfection, and wakes up to a room full of white widow and Dave.

 

( _twenty_ )

            “The world is ending,” Rose says, and their supply has long since run out. The stash in the house wasn't meant to feed four fiends- just one.

            It wasn’t a pretty detox, but when they come back, the world is just as ugly.

            He drowns in night and silence and screaming and sunshine.

            “It’s not real,” Dave says again, and he says it with the blond.

            “It’s not real.”

 

( _twenty one_ )

            They lounge around on leather sofas, dead cows, and they’re less dead than the rest of the world.

            His brain is filled with marbles and dreams spill out of his mouth.

            Rose strokes Dave as he sits in her lap, and Jade teaches Bec to fetch a human heart.

            “Not human,” he says, and he doesn’t know if he’s talking about them or the shambling rot they keep killing.

            He has to keep remembering that It’s Not Real.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this beyond this end. As of now, however, consider it finished.
> 
> P.S, the song that Dave sings in ( _nine_ ) is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2wHwLHhuCU
> 
> [EDIT] I did indeed change my mind. This is now part one of a three (or four?) part series, and I'll have the other bits up as I finish them.


End file.
